


Fifteen

by molstrom



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: Veronica and her parents are at a fair for her fifteenth birthday. She gets paired with Norris for the ferris wheel and he decides to stick around to keep her company when she decides to stay at the fair. Takes place before the show and does not adhere to canon...at all.
Relationships: Norris Clayton/Veronica Mars
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. One

Mom and Dad were ahead of me in the line for the ferris wheel, holding hands and acting all lovey-dovey. I’m eating my cotton candy and trailing behind them as the line moves forward. They get seated and the ferris wheel advances. The worker gestures for me to get on the next seat and then tells the person behind me to join me. I hear a familiar voice saying:  
“I’ll just get the next one.”  
“It’s busy man, we’re only seating two to a seat. Just sit down. She’s tiny, I’m sure she doesn’t bite.”

I look up as he sits down and the bar gets lowered, trapping us in place as the ferris wheel starts to move.  
“Norris.”  
“Veronica. Do you ever eat anything that isn’t sugar?”  
“So I shouldn’t offer you any then?”  
“No. I’m good. Happy birthday.”  
“How’d you know it’s my birthday?”  
“We’ve been going to school together since kindergarten, Veronica. That’s like…9 years of birthdays for me to draw from.”  
“Yeah. I guess that’s true. I’m kind of surprised to see you here. Aren’t you usually busy beating kids up for lunch money?”  
“I’m going to try to turn over a new leaf for high school…leave the bully Norris behind.”  
“Oh yeah? Good luck with that.”  
“Why are you here with your parents instead of the rest of the snotty four?”  
“It’s the fab four…and I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Why not? Who am I going to tell?”  
“Lilly and I had a fight. The boys sided with her.”  
“As usual.”  
“Valid point. Why are you here with your parents? The rest of the social outcasts busy tonight?”  
“You are full of attitude tonight.”  
“Sorry, Norris. I didn’t mean it. I’m not actually this much of a bitch.”  
“I know.”

We sit quietly for the rest of the ride, then get off and I walk towards my parents. I hold the cotton candy out to Mom and say:  
“Please finish this. Save me from myself.”  
“The sugar fiend doesn’t want any more sugar?”  
She puts her hand on my forehead and says:  
“Are you feeling okay?”  
“Ha ha ha, mother. So funny.”  
Dad says:  
“We’re going to head home. You ready to go?”  
“Can I stay for a bit longer? I’ll call the station for a ride home.”  
“Yeah. Sacks and Lamb are working tonight. Be safe.”  
“Always. I’ll be home later.”  
“Have fun, kiddo.”

They start to walk away and I look around, trying to figure out what to do next. As I’m standing there, someone walks up next to me and puts their arm around my shoulders.   
“Your parents left.”  
“Very observant, Norris.”  
“You’re staying? Why?”  
“Don’t want to be at home. Where are your parents?”  
“Oh…They left. Followed your parents out. Guess you’re stuck with me.”  
“Lucky me.”

I look at him and he looks…unsure that he made the right choice by staying. I roll my eyes and wrap my arm around his waist.  
“What do you want to do, Norris?”  
“There’s a dude who swallows swords performing in a few minutes.”  
I wrinkle my nose and he laughs at me.  
“Come on, Veronica. It could be entertaining.”  
“I almost died choking on a chip crumb the other day. It felt like it was slicing open my throat. How the hell does someone swallow a sword?”  
“Practice? I don’t know. Maybe you can ask him.”  
“Fine. But only because I’m curious.”  
“As usual.”

As we walk over to the tent with the ‘freak show’ exhibits, I say:  
“So why did you stay?”  
“Because you did, and I didn’t think you should have to be alone on your birthday.”  
“And if I wanted to be alone?”  
“I figured you’d tell me to go away.”  
“Yeah. I guess I would have.”  
“How are you getting home later?”  
“Calling the station to get a ride from a deputy. They’ll drive you too. Especially if it’s Sacks who shows up.”  
“If it’s not Sacks?”  
“It’ll be Lamb and I’ll have to promise to make him cookies to get him to take either of us home.”  
“Cookies?”  
“Yes. Snickerdoodles to be precise. He really likes them.”  
“You bake?”  
“Why do you sound so surprised about that? I’m a sugar fiend. Of course, I bake.”  
“Fair point.”

When we get into the tent, we find a place to sit on the benches that are arranged facing the stage and I move my arm from his waist, folding my hands in my lap. He moves his arm off of my shoulders but then threads it between my arm and my side, pulling my left hand free from my right and intertwining our fingers. I turn to look at him and see that he’s blushing, but before I can say anything, the show starts. 

I cringe as we watch the beginning of the show, squeezing Norris’s hand every time the guy starts to swallow a sword. Halfway through the guy decides he’s going to swallow a larger sword and my curiosity loses out to my discomfort, so I press my face into Norris’s shoulder so I don’t have to watch. He whispers:  
“I thought you were curious.”  
“Apparently not that curious. This is making me very uncomfortable.”  
“The show?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Are you okay now that you aren’t watching?”  
“Yeah.”

I keep my face pressed into him and as the show goes on, I wrack my brain trying to remember if Norris has always smelled this good. When the show is ending, I sit up and face the stage again. After the show finishes, I say:  
“Now what?”  
“Funhouse?”  
“Will you hold my hand so I don’t get lost?”  
“I wasn’t planning on letting you go, Veronica.”  
“Good.”

We walk out of the tent and straight into Lilly and Logan. Lilly looks at us, in particular our joined hands, and says:  
“Veronica, darling…I’m glad you’re still here. Come hang out with us so poor Norris can go home.”  
Norris’s hand loosens on mine and he starts to move away, so I tighten my grip on him as I say:  
“I’m good with Norris, Lilly. Thanks though.”  
“Ronnie…I’m trying to save you from destroying your reputation.”  
“Lils, I love you, but I don’t need you to save me. I’m making a choice here. I’m good. The sword guy is freaky. Have fun.”

I start to walk away, pulling Norris with me until he suddenly stops and pulls me back towards him, turning me to face him and kissing me before I can react. As the kiss goes on, I let go of his hand to wrap my arms around his neck and I feel his arms go around my waist. When he runs his tongue over my bottom lip, I open my mouth to him and softly moan when his tongue touches mine. When we pull apart, I say:  
“Wasn’t expecting that.”  
“Yeah…I wasn’t planning on trying that until later…or never if I chickened out.”  
“What made you do it now?”  
“Lilly gave you an out…You chose to stay with me. Why?”  
“I’m enjoying your company…your hand feels good in mine…and you smell freaking amazing.”

He grins and says:  
“On that topic…why do you smell like marshmallows? Do you just eat so much sugar you just smell like it now?”  
I laugh and say:  
“It’s my body wash.”  
“Well, you smell good enough to eat.”  
“You don’t like sugary things.”  
“I’d make an exception.”  
I roll my eyes and blush when he says that, and he laughs.  
“Veronica Mars blushes! I don’t think I’ve ever seen that.”  
“Oh, shut up. Let’s go to the funhouse.”

He drapes his arm over my shoulders and I wrap mine around his waist again and we start walking towards the funhouse. As we get closer, I move closer to his body until I’m pressed into his side. He tightens his arm around me and kisses my temple before he says:  
“Everyone thinks you’re dating Duncan. Are you?”  
“No. We’re just friends. Lilly thinks it would be very convenient if we were dating, but we aren’t.”  
“Good.”  
“Good? That’s your response?”  
“Yup.”

I stop walking and turn to face him.   
“Stop looking at me in that tone of voice, Veronica.”  
“I didn’t realize looks could have tones of voice, Norris.”  
He rolls his eyes and shakes his head before he says:  
“Will you go out with me?”  
“I hate to be the one to tell you this, but…we’re kind of out together right now. No parents? Check. Hand holding? Check. Walking with our arms around each other? Check. Kissing? Check…This may be a date, Norris.”  
“But I didn’t officially ask you out…So I thought I should.”  
“Well, since tonight technically counts as a date, I will say that yes, I will go out with you again.”

He grins and says:  
“Good. To the funhouse.”  
“I don’t understand why they’re called funhouses. They always freak me out.”  
“I’ll hold on to you. I won’t let anything happen to you.”  
“Fine.”

He wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me tight against his side again. I wrap my arm around his waist and we walk towards the funhouse. 

Once we walk in, he shifts me so I’m slightly in front of him and he’s got his arm wrapped around my waist across my stomach, pressing me back against him. As we walk through, he gently rubs his fingers along my side and occasionally kisses my head. We get to one spot that makes me jump and he says:  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah…These places just freak me out.”  
“We’re almost out. I’ve got you.”

When we’re out, he says:  
“What time do you have to be home?”  
“Eleven. You?”  
“I don’t have a curfew.”  
“Lucky.”  
“My dad’s also not the sheriff, so…”  
“Good point. Do you want to come over and watch a movie?”  
“Yeah…I’d like that. You want to call for a ride?”  
“We should go to the parking lot. If we get stuck with Lamb, he’ll be an ass if we’re not waiting for him.”

He takes my hand, intertwining our fingers again before starting to walk towards the parking lot. While we’re walking I pull out my phone and call the station.  
“Balboa County Sheriff’s department.”  
“Sacks, it’s Veronica.”  
“Hey, Ronnie.”  
“I need a ride home from the fairgrounds…Do you have a few minutes?”  
“Lamb’s out. I’ll get him to swing by and get you.”  
“Warn him ahead of time, it’s not just me. I have a friend with me.”  
“Is your friend going to your house too?”  
“Yes. He is.”  
“Ah. A male friend. You know Lamb’s gonna be an ass about that.”  
“He’s an ass about everything. We’ll meet him in the parking lot by the ticket booth.”  
“I’ll let him know.”  
“Thanks.”


	2. Two

I hang up and put my phone back in my purse. Norris squeezes my hand and says:  
“A friend?”  
“How else am I supposed to describe you?”  
“Boyfriend?”  
“After a couple of hours?”  
“And one life-altering kiss? Yeah, babe.”  
“Babe, huh?”  
“Thought I’d try it out.”

I stop walking and look at him before wrapping my free arm around his neck and capturing his lips with mine. He groans against my mouth as he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me tight against himself. When we pull apart, I say:  
“Boyfriend, huh?”  
“Yup.”  
“I’ve never had one of those before.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah…Really.”  
“I find that hard to believe.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re sweet and hot. How have you not had a boyfriend?”

I shrug and say:  
“There’s only been one guy I’ve thought about wanting to date prior to this…and he wanted to date someone else.”  
“Idiot.”  
“You can’t say that. You don’t even know who he ended up dating.”  
“There’s no way she’s better than you.”  
“Maybe not…But she puts out.”  
“When did they start dating?”  
“A year ago.”  
“And she’s been putting out the whole time?”  
“Yeah.”

My phone rings and when I answer it I hear Lamb’s voice say:  
“Where the hell are you, Mars?”  
“Walking towards the parking lot. I’ll be right there.”  
“I’m not driving anyone else.”  
“Yes, you are, Don.”  
“Hurry up.”  
I hang up and say:  
“Lamb’s here.”

We quickly walk to the parking lot and approach the Lamb’s car.  
“Veronica.”  
“Deputy.”  
“I expect cookies.”  
“As usual. I’ll make them tomorrow. You can get them when you come over for dinner on Sunday.”  
“You’re lucky I like you, kid.”  
“Sure…lucky.”  
He opens the backdoor and says:  
“Get in.”

Norris climbs into the car first, and before I can get in, Lamb whispers in my ear:  
“Isn’t he the school bully?”  
“Used to be.”  
“Daddy’s not going to be happy.”  
“I can handle Dad, Don. Thanks for your concern.”

I get in the car and grab Norris’s hand off of his lap before saying:  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Is he right?”  
“Very rarely, if ever.”  
“In this instance. Is he right about your Dad?”  
“Maybe? I won’t know until I talk to him. Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.”

When we pull up in front of my house, Lamb opens Norris’s door and I hear him say:  
“I hope you’re not attached kid, because Keith is going to put an end to this.”  
Norris gets out and I follow, smacking Lamb on my way by.  
“Stop being an ass, Don.”  
“I’m just warning the kid.”  
“Dad doesn’t like you either and yet, he still puts up with you.”  
“I’m not aiming to fuck his daughter.”  
“Thank goodness for that. Go away.”

As he gets back in the car, I reach for Norris. He says:  
“Veronica…Should I just go home?”  
“No. Stop listening to Lamb.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. Come inside.”  
I interlace our fingers and walk towards the front door. When we walk inside, Dad walks out of the living room.  
“Hi, Norris.”  
“Hi, Sheriff.”  
“What are you guys planning on doing?”  
I say:  
“We’re going to watch a movie, Dad.”  
“In the family room?”  
“Yes, Dad.”  
“You want snacks?”  
“I don’t think so. If we change our minds, I know where the kitchen is.”  
“Okay. It’s late. Norris, do you want to call your parents and see about staying? Our couch is very comfortable.”

Norris blinks at Dad and says:  
“Really, Sheriff?”  
“Yes. On the couch. Down here. You are not permitted on the second floor.”  
“Yes, sir.”

Dad looks at me and says:  
“Your mom is out and I’m going to bed. Do not make me regret that decision, Veronica.”  
“Yes, sir.”

Dad leaves the room and walks upstairs. I look at Norris and say:  
“I think you were worried about nothing.”  
“Clearly.”  
I lead him into the family room and say:  
“You want to call your parents?”  
“Yeah. Pick a movie.”  
“I’m actually going to go change into pyjamas. I’ll be right back.”

I head upstairs and quickly change into pyjama pants and a tank top before heading back towards the stairs. Before I get there, Dad comes out of his room.  
“Do you like him?”  
“Yeah, Dad. I do.”  
“Isn’t he the school bully?”  
“He was…He says he’s going to try to turn over a new leaf in high school.”  
“I look forward to seeing that. Are you just friends, or are you dating?”  
“Dating. Does that affect your opinion about him staying?”  
“No. It doesn’t.”  
“Is Mom coming home tonight?”  
“Probably not, kiddo.”  
“Why doesn’t she just leave, Dad?”  
“I don’t know, baby.”  
“I love you, Daddy.”  
“I love you. Goodnight, Veronica.”

He walks back into his room and I head downstairs, locking the front door before going into the family room. Norris is sitting on the couch when I walk in, and I say:  
“What did your parents say?”  
“That of course I could stay at the sheriff’s house.”  
“See? My dad being the sheriff comes in handy.”  
“Come sit with me. I picked a movie already.”  
“A good one?”  
“Get over here.”

I curl up next to him with my head resting on his shoulder and he presses play on the movie. As it starts I say:  
“You chose A Walk to Remember?”  
“I haven’t seen it.”  
“I haven’t either. My grandma sent it as a birthday gift.”

Partway through the movie, he pauses it and when I turn to look at him he puts his hand on my neck and pulls me closer to him so he can kiss me. I turn my body as I kiss him so I’m kneeling on the couch next to him. I feel more than hear him say:  
“Closer, Veronica. Come closer.”

I shift closer to him, moving so I’m straddling his lap before putting both of my hands on the back of his neck. He moves his hands to my hips, pulling me even closer to him. I gasp against his mouth when I feel him harden against me. I pull away from him and move off of his lap.  
“Veronica…What’s wrong?”  
“I let myself get carried away. I’m sorry.”  
“Hey…I can’t control it. I don’t expect anything from you.”  
“Let’s just watch the movie, okay?”  
“Yeah. If that’s what you want.”

I curl up next to him again and he presses play on the movie. A few minutes later, I reach over him and pause the movie before saying:  
“I’m sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“For freaking out.”  
“Veronica…I didn’t ask, but I assumed it because you’ve never had a boyfriend. Are you a virgin?”  
“Yeah.”  
“How far have you gone?”  
“This is it…”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“I mean…Earlier at the fair was my first kiss.”  
“What? How is that possible?”  
“Why is that so hard to believe? I’ve only been fifteen for like…eleven hours. It can’t possibly be that unusual.”  
“Your best friend is Lilly Kane…She’s pretty much a one-woman red light district.”  
“My Mom is a cheating whore too. Maybe that’s why…”  
“Why what?”  
“Why I wasn’t in a hurry…Why I wanted to wait…Why I’ve never had a boyfriend. Maybe I just wanted to prove to people…To me…That I’m not them.”  
“Why the past tense? There’s no rush here, Veronica. I have no intention of putting you in a situation you don’t feel ready for.”

I shrug and hug my knees to my chest before saying:  
“You’re not, though…right?”  
“A virgin?”  
I nod and he says:  
“No. I’m not. But, Veronica…I’m serious, I have no intention of pushing you to do anything you don’t feel ready for.”  
I lean back against him and he wraps his arm around my shoulders.  
“What if I’m never ready?”  
“You will be…eventually.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“Why did you freak out? It wasn’t just because I got hard. Think about it. Why did you freak out?”  
“Feeling you underneath me…I got this rush of heat to my lower belly and I wanted to touch you. I didn’t want to wait. It scared me.”  
“You got turned on.”  
“Yeah. I know that. It just freaked me out. I don’t like to not be in control.”  
“That is shocking and completely new information.”

I roll my eyes and laugh.  
“I’m sorry. You sure you don’t want to date someone easier?”  
“Of course I’m sure. I knew how neurotic you were before I decided to stay earlier.”  
“Neurotic? Wow. Thanks.”  
“Just calling it as I see it, babe.”  
I glare at him and he laughs as he pulls me closer to him and kisses me. I pull away from him and he looks at me questioningly and says:  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.”

I shift so I’m straddling him again and lean in to kiss him. I put my hands on the back of his neck, running my nails over the back of his head. He moans against my mouth and wraps one arm around my waist, holding me against him, while his other hand tangles in my hair. We stay like that until there’s a knock on the door.


	3. Three

I pull away and sigh as I get up to go answer the door. When I open the door, Lilly brushes past me with Logan trailing behind her.  
“We’re staying here tonight, Veronica. Mr. Echolls is being a jerk and Celeste is on the warpath. I’ll sleep with you and Logan can take the couch as usual.”  
“Uh…Hi Lilly. No.”  
“What do you mean, no?”  
“Not tonight Lils. Please go.”  
“But, Veronica. You always let us stay.”  
“Not tonight.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I already have company. Can you just go, please?”  
“Is Norris here? Why?”  
“We’re watching a movie.”  
“It’s pretty late for a friend to be over watching a movie.”  
“Apparently not, since you’re here.”  
“You are just friends…right, Veronica?”  
“No. We’re dating.”  
“No. Unacceptable.”  
“Did I ask for your permission, Lilly?”  
“Veronica. You cannot date Norris Clayton. It’s social suicide. As your best friend, I cannot allow you to make such a huge mistake! Logan, help me convince her, please?”

Logan shakes his head and takes a step back.  
“Leave me out of this.”  
“Fine. Be useless! Veronica, if you are dating Norris, we can’t be friends.”  
I stare at her for a minute, then say:  
“Fine, Lilly. If that’s how you feel, there’s the door.”  
“Really? You are choosing him over me?”  
“You’re the one making me choose. If he had given me the ultimatum, I would have chosen you. I won’t allow someone to control my life. Also, I don’t care what other people think of me. I really like him, Lilly. He’s sweet, funny, hot, he smells freaking amazing, his hand fits perfectly in mine, and he gets me. If all of that isn’t good enough for you, once again, you know where the door is.”  
“I can’t believe this.”

She moves towards the door and flounces through it. When she hits the porch and realizes that Logan isn’t following her she says:  
“Logan! Let’s go!”  
Logan starts fidgeting with his sleeves and says:  
“I’m going to stay. I can’t be home with Dad tonight, and I think Norris is actually a pretty cool guy.”  
“If you stay here right now, we are broken up.”  
“Then I guess we’re broken up, Lilly.”

Lilly huffs and walks away, and I close the door. I look at Logan and say:  
“Did he hit you, or is he just in a bad mood?”  
“I may have a few new welts on my back.”  
“Any that need medical attention?”  
“I don’t know. You know Lilly won’t look.”  
I walk over to him and he turns around before I gently pull the back of his shirt up.   
“There’s no blood. He went easy on you for once. Just swollen and bruised.”  
“Can I stay, Ronnie?”  
“Always. You can sleep on the couch in the living room. Do you want to come to watch our movie with us?”  
“I don’t think Norris would appreciate the cockblock.”  
“Yeah…He’ll be fine.”

From the door to the family room, I hear:  
“We’ll start the movie again. I think we missed some anyways.”  
I turn and smile at Norris before saying:  
“Lo, call your mom so she knows where you are.”  
“Yeah, I’m going to get snacks too.”  
“What kind of snacks?”  
“Junk food of some variety…This is the Mars house. I’m pretty sure junk food is all I’ll find in the kitchen.”  
“Wow…everyone has something to say about my diet today. Geez.”  
He walks into the kitchen and I walk over to Norris. I wrap my arms around his waist and say:  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s not a problem. His dad hits him?”  
“Yeah…That’s not public knowledge.”  
“I won’t say anything.”  
“Thank you.”

We go back into the family room and Norris sits down on the couch. I sit on his lap and curl up against him, pressing my face into his neck.  
“You can’t watch the movie like that, Veronica.”  
“The movie isn’t playing yet.”  
“You aren’t going to fall asleep, are you?”  
“No.”

Logan walks into the room and says:  
“Liar. You’ve never stayed awake while watching a movie.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“Every movie night you end up curled against me, sound asleep by halfway through the movie. I don’t think you’ve ever seen a whole movie.”

Norris runs his hand along my hair and says:  
“Can I ask a question?”  
“Is it ‘Veronica, why do you end up curled up with Logan’?”  
“Yeah…That.”  
“Lilly doesn’t like to be touched unless she’s getting fucked, Duncan is opposed to cuddling, but both Logan and I thrive on loving, innocent physical contact. So we end up cuddling.”  
“That makes sense.”  
I look up at him and kiss him before moving off his lap and onto the couch next to him, curled into his side. Logan lies down on the couch next to me, resting his head on my thigh. 

Norris presses play then interlaces our fingers together, rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand as we watch the movie. I must fall asleep, because the next thing I know, the TV is off, Logan is gone, and Norris and I are lying on the couch together.

He’s behind me with his arms wrapped around me like a vice. I wiggle and he loosens his arms a bit, just enough that I can roll over to face him. When I look at him, I see that he’s asleep, looking peaceful. I put my hand on his cheek and run my thumb along his cheekbone. He mumbles:  
“You should go upstairs, Veronica.”  
“I should…But I’m not going to.”  
“I have very little self-control when I’m sleeping, baby.”  
“Did I ask you to exhibit self-control?”  
“I don’t want to freak you out again.”

I lean in and kiss him, running my tongue along his bottom lip to coax him to open to me. Once he does, I massage his tongue with mine and he tightens his arms around me and moans against my mouth. I move my hand off of his face and run it down his body to the bottom of his shirt, sliding my fingers under the hem of his shirt and along his back. 

He pulls away from my mouth slightly and quietly says:  
“Can I touch you?”  
“Yes.”  
He recaptures my mouth before he slides one of his hands under the bottom of my shirt and up my stomach. When his fingertips brush the bottom of my breast, I moan against his mouth and nod, just slightly. He moves his hand up over my breast, gently brushing his thumb over my nipple. I gasp against his mouth and arch my back, pressing closer to him. I feel him grin against my mouth and he pulls away, saying:  
“You like that, huh?”  
“Yes…Very much.”  
“Go to bed, Veronica.”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“You need to. I promised I wouldn’t push you into something you weren’t ready for. If you stay, I’m not going to be able to control myself. I really want to figure out all the things you like as much as that. Go to bed.”  
“Fine. But I’m not happy about this.”  
“Oh, baby…neither am I. Go.”  
I kiss him again and then get up off the couch to go upstairs. 

When I get into my room, I close the door and collapse on my bed, staring at the ceiling. 

I wake up the next morning to the smell of bacon. I shower and get dressed before going downstairs. I find Dad, Norris, and Logan all sitting around the kitchen island eating breakfast.  
“Your breakfast is in the oven, number one daughter.”  
“Thanks, Daddy. You heading into the office?”  
“Yes. What are your plans today?”  
“I have to make cookies.”  
“Ah…Got a ride home from Don, huh?”  
“Yeah. I told him I’d have them ready for when he comes to dinner tomorrow. Is Mom home yet?”  
“No, kiddo.”  
“You should change the damn locks.”  
“Veronica, she’s your mother.”  
“Yup. She is. And I’m still saying you should kick her ass out. She’s a drunk and a cheat. She clearly doesn’t want to be here with us, so why keep her around?”  
“Why don’t you save the cookie making for tomorrow and come into the office to help Inga with the filing?”  
“Trying to distract me with case files, Daddy?”  
“We did a bust on the Fitzpatricks this week. I know how much you enjoy reading their case files. If you don’t want to help Inga, maybe you can go help Cliff with his files. You know he doesn’t understand filing cabinets.”  
“You don’t think she’s coming home today.”  
“No, kiddo.”  
I shake my head as I get my breakfast and sit down. Logan elbows me and says:  
“Mom says the asshole went out of town this morning. Why don’t you come over for a pool day?”  
“Uh…no.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’ll want to sunbathe, and you’ll want to throw me in the pool as usual. Also, I really don’t want to be there when Lilly comes over and decides you guys are no longer broken up.”  
“Fair.”  
“I’m just going to stay here. I have cookies to make, dinner to plan for tomorrow, groceries to buy, and homework to do.”

Dad says:  
“I’m sure there’s cleaning you can do too.”  
“I’m sure if there isn’t, I can create some. When was the last time I emptied all the drawers and cupboards in here and scrubbed them?”  
“Last month? Maybe attack the bathrooms this time.”  
“Fair.”

Norris looks confused, so I say:  
“When I’m upset and need to feel like I’m in control of my life, I clean…obsessively. I empty drawers and cabinets, clean the inside of them, even pulling the drawers all the way out and cleaning the bottom and the track…Then I clean everything that belongs in the cabinets and drawers and put everything back before scrubbing the floor, counters, walls…etc.”  
“Do you want company?”  
Before I can answer, Logan says:  
“She is zero fun when she’s in obsessive cleaning state, man. If you’re looking for something to do today, you can come to my place, we can play video games.”  
“Logan, you’ve never been interested in being my friend before.”  
“Yeah, I know. But you’re dating my best friend. I thought us being friendly wouldn’t be a bad thing. If you don’t want to, it’s fine.”

I reach over and squeeze Norris’s hand and he says:  
“Let me go home and shower. I’ll head over after that.”  
“Do you know where I live?”  
“Yeah, man. Everyone knows where you live.”  
“Yeah…I guess that’s true. Oh, we should have a party tonight.”  
“You’re gonna talk about it in front of the sheriff?”

Dad laughs and says:  
“It’ll be a perfectly innocent party, right, Logan? No alcohol, no drugs, everyone home at a reasonable hour, my daughter asleep in the guest room with the door locked and barricaded? Right? Right?”  
“Of course, sir.”  
“Good answer, son.”

Dad stands up and kisses the top of my head before he says:  
“If I’m not home before you go to the party, I’ll see you in the morning. As usual, if you need something, call Sacks, not Lamb.”  
“Unless I’m in desperate need of snark?”  
“I think you have enough snark all on your own, dear.”  
“Seriously though, folks. Why can’t I call you?”  
“I’ll be in San Diego most of the day. We have that joint case.”  
“Right. I forgot.”  
“You’re good?”  
“Peachy.”  
He shakes his head and pats Logan’s shoulder.  
“Come on, son. I’ll drive you home.”  
“Thanks, sir.”


	4. Four

Once I hear the front door open and close, I stand up and hold my hand out for Norris.   
“What, Veronica?”  
“Stand up.”  
He stands up and I wrap my arms around his neck.  
“Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For giving Logan a chance. He doesn’t have many people he can just be himself with. Everyone always wants something from him or wants him to act a certain way.”  
“Are you going to the party tonight?”  
“Probably. What do you think?”  
“Come to my house instead.”  
“Ashamed of me? Don’t want to be seen in public with me?”

He looks at me and raises an eyebrow.  
“You know you’re insane if you actually think that, right?”  
“Come to the party and sleep at Logan’s with me.”  
“Veronica…”  
“I really liked waking up in your arms last night. That’s all I want…You to hold me.”  
“You may be the death of me.”  
“Doubtful. Go home and shower so you can go to Logan’s.”  
“Yeah. I guess.”

I pull him to me and kiss him lustfully and moan when I feel him harden against me. I smirk as I pull away and say:  
“I’ll see you later?”  
“That was cold, Veronica. But, yes. You’ll see me later.”  
“Good.”  
He kisses me and then leaves. 

Once he’s gone, I call the station and wait for Inga to answer.  
“Balboa County Sheriff's Department.”  
“Hi, Inga.  
“Veronica. What can I do for you, dear?”  
“Which deputies are working today?”  
“Sacks, Palmer, and Smith.”  
“So Lamb is off?”  
“Yes, dear.”  
“Thanks, Inga.”

I hang up and call Don’s house.  
“It’s my day off, Mars.”  
“I know. Think you could spare some time for me? I could really use a ride.”  
“Just you?”  
“Yeah. The boyfriend just left.”  
“Your Dad let him stay?”  
“He slept on the couch in the family room. Can you give me a ride or not?”  
“Yeah. I’ll be right there.”  
“Thanks!”

I walk over to the fridge and grab the coffee can from the top, pulling out the cash inside before putting the can back and putting the money in my wallet. When I’m done, I walk outside and lock the front door so I’m ready when Don arrives. As he pulls up, I walk over to his car and get in.  
“Thank you.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“The mall. I need a couple of things.”  
“How long will you be?”  
“A little while. I want to get my hair cut while I’m there.”  
“Okay. I’ll wait for you in the food court.”  
“Thank you.”

When we get to the mall, we walk in together and separate at the food court. I go and get my waist-length hair cut to above my shoulders and get it dyed a light chestnut brown with red and blonde highlights. Then I head over to the clothing store and buy a new swimsuit and an outfit for the party tonight. When I’m done, I make my way back to the food court and find Lilly flirting with Don. I make eye contact with him over her head and smirk when his eyes widen when he realizes that it’s me.  
“Holy shit, Ronnie.”  
“You like? It was time for a change.”

Lilly turns around and looks at me and smirks as she says:  
“Norris likes blondes.”  
“And you know that how?”  
“I found a porn magazine under his bed when I was looking for my panties after I had sex with him last month.”  
“God, you’re a whore. Don? Can we go, please?”  
“Yup.”

He stands up and walks over to me before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and kissing the top of my head.  
“Breathe, kid.”

When we get to the car and start pulling out of the parking lot, I start crying.  
“Veronica…Just breathe. He’s not worth it.”  
“Can I come to your house? I don’t want to be at home.”  
“Yeah. Of course.”  
As we walk into his house, he says:  
“What do you want to do?”  
“Watch a movie?”  
“Something that will make you laugh?”  
“Please.”

I sit on the couch with my back against the armrest, as he puts a movie in, then he comes over and lifts my legs before sitting down and putting them over his lap.  
“Veronica…”  
“Yeah?”  
“Did you…did you have sex with him?”  
“No. I wanted to though.”  
He rubs my leg and says:  
“He’s not good enough for you.”  
“You don’t think anyone is good enough for me. You’re worse than Dad.”  
“No-one is good enough for you.”  
“Press play, old man.”  
“Yeah, okay, kid.”

He presses play and we watch the movie with him rubbing my legs the whole time…Like he’s not thinking about it, it’s just happening.   
“This movie is ridiculous.”  
“It’s great. You’ll appreciate it more after the second watch through.”  
“Well, then you should bring it to dinner tomorrow, we’ll watch it again after.”  
“I don’t know if Lianne will appreciate the Dude.”  
“I don’t know if she’ll be there. She’s gone on one of her cheating trips.”  
“I’m sorry, Ronnie.”

My phone rings, and when I look at it, it’s Logan so I answer.  
“Hey, Logan.”  
“Hey…Uh…Norris is kind of freaking out over here. Lilly told him that she saw you at the mall with Lamb and when you walked away he had his arm around you.”  
“Yeah? Did Lilly tell you that she had sex with Norris last month? Because that’s the bombshell she dropped on me at the mall…Hence Don’s need to comfort me.”  
“Where are you?”  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“Veronica.”  
“Bye, Logan.”  
I hang up and put my phone on the coffee table. I go to sink down, but the way my legs are, Don is in the way. He shifts his body forward and I move one of my legs behind him and then shuffle down on the couch so I’m basically lying down with my head on the armrest.  
“Don’t fall asleep, Ronnie.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Liar.”

I do fall asleep, and when I wake up it’s dark outside and Don is talking on my phone.  
“She’s asleep.”  
…  
“Kid, I don’t know what to tell you. Lilly has always known exactly how to hurt Veronica.”  
…  
“Give her some time, okay? There’s a difference between her knowing that you’ve had sex and her knowing you’ve had sex with her whore of a best friend. She’s just hurting right now. You should have told her. You shouldn’t have let her find out that way.”

I hold my hand out for my phone and Don passes it to me. When I put it to my ear, Norris is yelling at Don to tell him where I am.  
“Norris.”  
“Veronica…I’m sorry. I know I should have told you. It only happened once and didn’t mean anything.”  
“I dyed my hair. That’s what brought it up. She saw it and said ‘Norris likes blondes’ and then proceeded to tell me she found your porn while she was looking for her panties.”  
“I do like blondes, but I don’t like you because you’re a blonde. I like blondes because of you. My crush on you happened first.”  
“Oh.”  
“Where are you?”  
“Don’s.”  
“Come to the party.”  
“Is Lilly there?”  
“No. Logan kicked her out earlier.”  
“Fine. I’ll be there in a bit.”

Before I can hang up, Don says:  
“You left some makeup here the last time you slept over. It’s in the master bathroom.”  
“Thanks. So helpful.”

Norris says:  
“You’ve slept at his house before?”  
“He’s one of my dad’s deputies. I’ve slept at Sacks’ house before too.”  
“On the couch?”  
“At Sacks’ I sleep in his guest room. At Don’s, I sleep in his bed and he sleeps on the couch.”  
“So right now you’re in his bed?”  
“No. I’m on the couch because I fell asleep watching a movie.”  
“Oh.”  
“Can I go get ready for the party now, or you want to question me some more?”  
“Go get ready. I’ll see you in a bit.”


	5. Five

I hang up and glare at Don.  
“Why’d you answer my phone?”  
“He just kept calling. I didn’t answer until the fifth time. Are you really going to go to this party?”  
“Yeah. I am.”  
“Well, go get dressed.”

I get up and grab my bag before walking into the master bathroom to get ready. When I come back out, I’m wearing dark makeup, large silver hoop earrings, short jean shorts, a tight black tank top with a sugar skull design on the front, and my usual white tennis shoes. I’ve twisted the front of my hair back and pinned it away from my face. Don looks at me and says:  
“Goddamn, Ronnie.”  
“I’m done being Lilly’s perfect pink princess doll.”  
“Clearly. You ready to go?”  
“Yup.”  
“Where’s the party?”  
“Logan’s.”  
“Of course it is.”

When he drops me off outside of Logan’s house, he says:  
“If you decide you don’t want to stay here, just call me. I’ll come to get you.”  
“Thanks, Don. For today. Thank you.”  
“Anytime.”

I hear the party in the back by the pool, but I go into the house and straight upstairs and into my room. I put my purse and bag of clothes in the closet and then walk towards Lynn’s room to say hi. When I knock on the door she says:  
“The party is outside.”  
“It’s Veronica.”  
“Come in, sweetheart.”

I open the door and walk in, closing the door behind me. She’s sitting in her bed, having a glass of what I’m sure is gin and reading a book. She gestures towards the bar she has set up by the window and says:  
“Get yourself a drink, dear.”  
“You want me to top yours up?”  
“Please. Gin, dear.”  
“Of course.”

I take her glass and walk over to the bar, pouring us both gin before walking back over to her bed and handing hers to her as I sit down.  
“I probably shouldn’t be letting you drink, but I know you’re always responsible about it.”  
I grin and wink at her before saying:  
“I won’t tell Dad if you won’t.”  
“Deal. Are you just getting here, love?”  
“Yeah. Not quite ready to face the masses yet.”  
“Well, have a drink or two with me and then go unveil your new look to the hyenas.”  
“What do you think of it?”  
“I think you look amazing. Like you. Not what other people want you to look like.”  
“Thank you. I just felt like it was time for a change.”  
“Does Norris know?”  
“He knows I dyed my hair…Not the colour or the cut. Also, he hasn’t seen the outfit.”  
“Who dropped you off?”  
“Deputy Lamb.”  
“And his reaction to your new look?”  
“I believe his exact words were ‘Goddamn, Ronnie’.”  
“Well, that’s a good reaction.”  
“Yeah…But I’m not dating Don.”  
“That’s good…He is too old for you.”  
“Understatement of the century, Lynn.”

I stand up and say:  
“I need a refill. You?”  
“Yes please, dear.”  
I get us both more gin and sit back down with her.  
“Are Logan and Lilly still broken up?”  
“Yes…Shockingly enough. I will say…My son is going to love your new look, so if Norris doesn’t…”  
“I have no intention of being Logan’s second choice…Thanks.”  
“He does love you, sweetheart.”  
“As a friend, Lynn. I thought it might have been more once, but then Lilly crooked her finger and the next thing I know he’s madly in love with her.”  
“I know, my darling. I know. I’m sorry. It’s really painful loving someone who doesn’t love you back the same way.”

I reach out and take her hand in mine before I say:  
“Have you thought about leaving him? I keep telling Dad he needs to kick Mom out since she clearly doesn’t want to be with us.”  
“He threatened me. Told me if I left him I’d never see Logan again.”  
“You don’t think he means legally, right? You think he means that he’ll kill Logan.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Have you thought about talking to Dad? I mean, he suspects that Aaron beats Logan. If you confirm his suspicions, I’m sure he could help.”  
“It’s too dangerous, Veronica. I can’t risk it.”  
“I get it. I’m here for you if you need to talk.”  
“You’re a teenager, sweetheart.”  
“And yet…still here.”  
“You’ve always been my favourite. Go to the party. Find that boyfriend of yours.”

I stand up and kiss her cheek.  
“Okay. I love you."  
“Oh, I love you too, Veronica.”  
I put my glass on the bar and leave her room, closing the door behind me. I head downstairs and out to the party. 

As I walk through the party, I’m grabbed from behind, and a voice says:  
“Holy shit, Ronnie. You look good.”  
“Thank you, Dick. Let me go.”  
“Let me get you a drink.”  
“No. Thanks. Let me go.”  
He lets me go and says:  
“If you are looking for Norris, I last saw him over by the poolhouse with Logan. Both of them pacing anxiously…Probably because of you.”  
“Probably. I am trouble.”  
“Quite an understatement, Ronnie.”

I laugh and walk towards the poolhouse. I spot Logan first, so I get to see his reaction when he sees me. His eyes get wide and his jaw drops as he elbows Norris next to him. I walk closer as Norris turns around. He grins when he sees me and he walks towards me. 

When he gets to me, he says:  
“I’m sorry. I should have told you. I should have realized she would throw it in your face.”  
“Let’s not talk about it. Okay?”  
“For now? Sure. But we do need to talk about it.”  
“No, we don’t.”

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close to me. He growls softly and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me tight against him.  
“You look hot, Veronica.”  
“But I’m not blonde.”  
“I’m suddenly very into brunettes.”  
He winks at me and kisses me. I moan against his mouth and open to him, deepening the kiss. When I pull away, I say:  
“Come inside with me.”  
“Veronica…”  
“Please, Norris. I want you.”  
“Have you been drinking?”  
“I had two glasses of gin with Lynn before I came out here.”  
“Drinking with Logan’s mom? Really?”  
“It’s tradition.”  
“You’re a strange one, Veronica Mars.”  
“Duh.”

He kisses me again and then says:  
“Show me this room of yours.”  
I step away from him and hold out my hand. He interlaces our fingers and follows me through the party and into the house. I lead him up the stairs and as we’re about to walk into my room, Lynn walks out of hers…Well, stumbles. I let go of Norris and walk over to her, steadying her.  
“Lynn…I think you should go back to bed.”  
“I need my sleeping pills, Ronnie. They’re in my purse downstairs.”  
“I don’t think you do, Lynn. Come on. Let’s go back to bed.”  
“I need my pills. I can’t sleep without them.”  
“No, but you can pass out just fine.”

I put my hand on her cheek and quietly say:  
“Losing you would destroy Logan. You cannot take sleeping pills after drinking the amount of gin you have tonight. Please, Lynn.”  
“You’re right…My sweet boy needs me. I can’t leave him alone with his father.”  
“Exactly. Come on. I’ll tuck you in.”

I lead her into her room and help her climb into bed before I cover her with her blankets and kiss her forehead as she falls asleep. When I walk out of the room, I close the door behind me and walk back over to Norris.

I open the door to the guest room and lead him inside, closing and locking the door behind us.  
“You’re really good with her.”  
“My mom is a drunk. I have lots of practice.”  
“Your family seems so perfect from the outside…I didn’t know.”  
“It’s not exactly something I broadcast to the world.”  
“No…I get that, just…it’s such a big thing. How do you keep it to yourself?”  
“I don’t. Logan, Lilly, Duncan, Dick, Cassidy, Casey…they all know. Meg too, she was over for a sleepover one night when Mom came home plastered and I had to help pour her into bed. Lamb and Sacks both know too, it’s why I sometimes sleep at their houses. Oh, and Mrs. Navarro knows. She works here, I’ve spent lots of time with her. She’s the one who taught me how to bake.”  
“That’s Weevil’s grandma, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“So does Weevil know, then?”  
“If he does, he’s never said anything.”  
“Do you know who she cheats with?”  
“Yeah. Can we not talk about this right now?”  
“Sure. What do you want to do instead?”


	6. Six

I reach for him and pull his shirt off before I push him down onto the bed so he’s sitting at the end of it. I stand between his legs and pull my shirt off, leaving me standing there in my black lace bra. He licks his lips and puts his hands on my waist, slowly sliding them up to my chest as he says:  
“Are you sure, Veronica?”  
“Yes. I want you.”

He slides his hands around to my back and undoes my bra before sliding the straps off of my arms. Once the fabric is gone, he leans forward and captures one of my nipples in his mouth, gently sucking on it before flicking his tongue across it. I gasp and run my nails along his shoulders.   
“Ah…Responsive girl. Lie down on the bed.”

I move away from him and lie down in the middle of the bed.  
“Veronica Mars listening to direction on the first try? Are we in an alternate universe?”  
“I want you. Please.”  
“And you’ll get me…After.”  
“After what?”  
“After I explore your body. I want to see if you taste as sweet as you smell.”

He comes over and kneels over me, kissing me as he unbuttons my shorts. He pulls back from my mouth to pull the shorts and my panties down and off my body. I feel myself blush as I watch him run his eyes over me, biting his lip as he does.  
“God, you’re perfect.”  
“Norris…please.”  
“I’ve got you, Ronnie. Relax.”

He kisses me again as he runs his hand over my body, gently brushing his thumb over my nipple before sliding his hand further down my body. I gasp against his mouth when his fingertips brush against my clit and moan when he moves them further and leaves them resting against my entrance. I move my hips against him, trying to get more contact, more pressure, and I whimper when he pulls his hand away entirely. 

He moves his mouth off mine, kissing down my neck and chest before taking a nipple into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it. I arch my back and moan and I feel him smirk against me before he moves to the other nipple.

“Norris…”  
“Veronica, you moaning my name like that might be the best thing I’ve ever heard.”

He moves further down my body and I squirm under him as he runs his tongue over my core before gently sucking my clit into his mouth. I call out and grip the bedding under me when he starts flicking his tongue over the bundle of nerves. He runs his hand along my thigh as my muscles start shaking and I whimper. He gently brushes his teeth against me and my orgasm tears through me, causing me to cry. He releases my clit and gently laps at me to help bring me down. When I’m not shaking anymore, he pulls away and says:  
“God, you taste good. Like saltwater taffy.”  
“You don’t like candy.”  
“Usually…no. But that? I could quite happily eat that all day.”  
“That might kill me.”  
“So dramatic.”

There’s a knock on the door and I hear Logan say:  
“Sorry, Ronnie. Your dad is here…You’d better come downstairs.”  
“I just need a couple of minutes, Lo.”  
“Yeah…Head’s up, he’s already figured out that Norris is in there with you.”  
“Thanks for the warning.”

Norris and I both get up and get redressed. I go into the bathroom and fix my hair and makeup before walking back into the bedroom and wrapping my arms around his waist, pressing my face into his chest.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“For the blue balls.”  
He laughs and says:  
“I’m good, baby. Let’s go see why your dad is here.”

We walk out of the bedroom and down the stairs holding hands. When we get to the living room, we find Dad and Don standing there, both in uniform.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Dad looks at Norris and says:  
“Can you give me a minute with my daughter?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Norris kisses my cheek and leaves the room, joining Logan in the kitchen. Dad looks at me and says:  
“Sit down, Veronica.”  
“Dad…What’s wrong?”  
“Sit down.”

I sit on the couch and Dad walks over and sits next to me before Don sits on the other side of me, rubbing my back as I face Dad.  
“What’s wrong?!”  
“There was a plane crash earlier this evening. The Kane Software jet crashed prior to landing.”  
“Mom?”  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart. They have confirmed that your mother and Jake were both on board when the plane crashed, and there were no survivors.”  
“Are they sure?”  
“Yes, sweetheart. They’re sure.”  
I start to cry, loudly and hard enough that I’m having trouble breathing. Dad takes my hands in his and presses his forehead to mine. He quietly says:  
“Breathe, baby. It’ll be okay. I promise.”  
Don keeps rubbing my back, leaning in to whisper in my ear:  
“Shh…Ronnie. It’s okay. It’ll be okay.”  
“No, it’s not. My mother is dead, and it’s all going to come out…Her affair with Jake, the speculation about me being his daughter. It’s not okay. I want to go home.”

Dad says:  
“Don and I have to go talk to Celeste, but Jerry is outside waiting for you. I figured you’d want to go home. Go get your things.”  
I get up and run up the stairs to the guest room, collecting my bag and my purse from the closet before heading back downstairs. I run into Norris on my way back to the living room, he has tears in his eyes as he reaches for me and I let him wrap me in a hug, but make no attempt to hug him back.  
“Do you want me to come with you?”  
“No. I want to be alone.”  
“Is that the best idea right now?”  
I shrug and say:  
“It’s what I need right now. Please.”  
“Okay. Call me if you change your mind.”  
I nod and step out of his arms. As I’m walking away, I hear Logan say:  
“She’ll shut down for a while…Shut us out while she processes. Then she’ll be Ronnie again. Just be patient and don’t push.”  
“I just want to be there for her.”  
“Yeah…I know. But that’s not how she processes.”


	7. Seven

Sacks takes me home and when I get inside I turn off my cell phone and take the house phone off the hook before going upstairs to bed.

Over the next two weeks, I don’t talk to anyone but Dad, Don, Sacks, and Cliff. Norris and Logan come by a few times, but I refuse to see them, so Dad sends them away. One of Weevil’s older cousins comes by one day with a bunch of clothes, shoes and makeup for me. The note she included in one of the bags said that they were from Lynn:  
‘I can’t bring her back or replace her…my poor sweet girl. But, I can help you with your reinvention. I think you’ll find these acceptable. Let me know when you feel up to going out in public and we’ll take a weekend and spend all of Aaron’s money. We love you, darling. -L.’

Dad does a paternity test to find out once and for all who my father is, and when we get the results, we sit on the couch holding hands. It turns out my charm and snark are in fact Mars family traits and not learned things. Dad starts laughing and says:  
“Who’s your daddy?”  
I shake my head fondly and say:  
“You are.”

I snuggle into his side and say:  
“There’s been public speculation, right?”  
“Yeah. I’ll let Celeste know the results and she can make an announcement if she wants.”  
“Okay.”  
“Kiddo…Are you going to talk to Norris at some point?”  
“Yeah. I just wasn’t ready to talk about it…About her. I’m going to go over to his house today. Is that okay?”  
“Yeah. Go get dressed.”

I go upstairs and shower before putting on one of the outfits Lynn sent over: black leather combat boots, black tights, a short jean skirt, a black midriff-baring t-shirt with a unicorn on it, and a leather jacket. I braid the front of my hair back in small, tight braids and curl the rest before putting on dark eyeliner and neutral lipstick.

When I walk into the family room, Dad says:  
“Let me guess…Lynn?”  
“Yup.”  
“Definitely a departure from what you normally wear.”  
“I had decided it was time for a change. Lynn just thought she’d help along the process while I was hiding out.”  
“She loves you.”  
“I love her.”  
I kiss Dad’s cheek and grab my purse before turning on my cell phone. As it turns on, a ton of messages come in. I ignore them all except the ones from Norris:  
‘I’m here when you need me.’  
‘I’m not going anywhere.’  
‘Please talk to me.’  
‘Logan says I shouldn’t push, but baby…I saw how broken you were. Please let me hold you.’  
Then there are no messages for over a week, until last night:  
‘I miss you.’

I throw my phone in my purse and leave the house, walking the few blocks to Norris’s house. When I knock on the front door, his mom answers it.  
“Oh, Veronica…I’m so sorry about your mother, sweetheart.”  
“Thank you, Mrs. Clayton. Is Norris home?”  
“He’s hiding in his room. Go right in. Last door on the right.”  
“Thanks.”

I walk down the hall and quietly open Norris’s bedroom door before walking in and closing the door behind me. I get overwhelmed by a feeling of love when I see him lying on his bed listening to music. I put my purse down and take off my jacket and boots before I climb onto the bed, leaning in to capture his mouth with mine.

He pulls his headphones out and moans my name against my lips before pulling away.  
“I missed you.”  
“I’m sorry. I needed to process.”  
“Are you actually back?”  
“For you? Yeah. For the general population? Maybe not.”  
“Fair enough. Stay?”  
“Yeah.”

He stretches his arm out and I lie down against his side before he wraps his arm around me. I sigh as I settle in, pressing my face against his neck.  
“I may have to rethink how I process things…”  
“Oh yeah? Why?”  
“Because this is the first time I’ve felt at peace in weeks.”  
“Glad I can be useful.”  
I put my hand on his cheek and turn him towards me before I kiss him, pouring everything I’m too scared to say into it. When we pull apart he whispers:  
“I love you too.”  
“I didn’t say anything.”  
“Yes, you did. You just didn’t use your words…we’ll work on that.”  
“Smartass.”

I look around the room, taking in the vast amount of pointy weapons on the walls, and say:  
“Norris…Are you seriously scared of dragon attacks or something?”  
“Ha ha ha. Such a funny girl. I like ancient weapons.”  
“You always have…but I didn’t expect your room to be a sword shop.”  
“And what do you have on your bedroom walls?”  
“Pictures.”  
“Of?”  
“Friends, family, random dogs I pass on the street, landscapes…”  
“Who takes the pictures?”  
“I do. I really like photography.”  
“What’s your favourite picture?”  
“It’s of Logan actually, but he’s too far away to make out properly. He’s surfing and the way the light is hitting the wave makes it look really cool.”  
“Logan surfs?”  
“Of course Logan surfs. So does Duncan, and Dick, and Cassidy, and Casey.”  
“Right…what was I thinking? Of course the 09ers all surf. Are they any good?”  
“They’re all passable…but Logan…I’ve never seen someone move the way he does. It’s like he becomes one with the water. It’s really amazing to watch.”

I feel him take a deep breath before he says:  
“Was it Logan you wanted to date before?”  
“Yes.”  
“But you don’t anymore?”  
“He’s my best friend. No, I don’t want to date him.”  
“So I don’t need to worry about you leaving me for him?”  
“Hell no.”  
“Promise?”  
I sit up and look at him, putting my hand on his chin to make him look at me.  
“Norris, I’m yours. I’m not leaving you for anyone else.”  
“Even though dating me will ruin your reputation?”  
“Will it though? You and Logan seem to be pretty good friends now, and even Dick wasn’t a dick at the party about me dating you. And really? Even if it does…I don’t give a shit.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, babe. I’m sure.”

He sits up and kisses me before he says:  
“Let’s go do something fun.”  
“Like?”  
“I don’t know…A walk on the boardwalk? Bowling? Swimming?”  
“Dealer’s choice.”  
“I’ll call Logan…See if we can come over to swim.”  
“Are he and Lilly still broken up?”  
“Yes. He’s basically decided that she no longer exists.”  
“Wow…I’m shocked.”

He grabs his phone and calls Logan on speaker.  
“Hey, Norris.”  
“Hey. You busy today?”  
“No. I’m bored, actually. Want to come over, play video games?”  
“Actually, I was thinking maybe Ronnie and I could come over for a pool day.”  
“Ronnie has rejoined the land of the living?”  
I say:  
“Barely, Lo. Not feeling up to seeing everyone.”  
“Did the sheriff do the paternity test?”  
“Yeah. He did. We got the results this morning.”  
“And? Are you an heiress?”  
“No. Thank god.”  
“I know you said you don’t feel up to seeing everyone, but I know everyone wants to see you.”  
“Fine, Lo. But not a party…please?”  
“Okay. Need me to send the car for you guys?”  
“In like, 45 minutes at my house? I need to go home and get my swimsuit.”  
“Will do.”

Norris hangs up and says:  
“I have to change into my swimsuit. Do you want to leave the room, or would you rather stay for the show?”  
“I’m good staying for the show, but it had better be a good one.”  
I wink at him as he rolls his eyes at me before he gets off the bed. He pulls me off of the bed behind him and says:  
“Let’s make this an interactive experience.”

I lick my lips and reach out to unbutton his shirt, grazing my fingers along his chest and stomach as I do. Once all the buttons are undone, I slowly push the shirt off of his body as I lean in and press kisses to his neck and collarbone. As soon as the shirt is off, I run my hands down his stomach to his pants. I undo his belt and pants before pushing them down his legs. He steps out of them as I look at him standing there in his boxers.  
“Ronnie, if you keep biting your lip and looking at me like I’m dinner we’re never going to get to Logan’s.”  
“You’re pretty.”  
“I’ve seen all those 09er guys in their swimsuits. They all look better than I do.”  
“No. They don’t.”  
“Yeah, they do. Especially Logan.”  
“You are insane. You are fucking hot. But if it bothers you, start coming for runs with me.”  
“You run?”  
“How the hell do you think I manage to stay tiny eating the way I do?”  
“What else do you do?”  
“Kickboxing. And I plan on trying out for pep squad once school starts.”  
“So I’ll be dating a cheerleader?”  
“Yes. Can you handle that?”  
“I don’t know…that’s an awful lot of school spirit.”  
“Oh, shut up.”  
“You going to take my boxers off so I can put my swimsuit on, or are we just going to stand here all day?”

I take a deep breath and slide my fingers under the waistband of his boxers before slowly pulling them down. As he steps out of them, I take a step back from him and lick my lips. 

He walks over to the dresser and grabs his swimsuit before pulling it on. He pulls a t-shirt on as well and then walks over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist before saying:  
“Did I break you?”  
“Nope…I just really, really want you right now.”  
“We don’t have time, baby.”  
“I know. Let’s go so I can get changed.”


	8. Eight

As we’re walking out of his house he tells his mom where we’re going and that he’ll be home later. She replies with:  
“No sleeping at the Echolls place.”  
“Wasn’t planning on it, Mom.”  
“Good. That Lynn is a drunk.”  
I say:  
“Lynn is a good mom.”  
“Oh, sweetie…You only think that because Lianne was a drunk too.”  
“No. Most of the time, Lianne was a shit mother. Lynn tries her hardest. She’s a good mom…To Logan and his friends that need it. Lynn has been more of a mother to me over the years than Lianne was.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah…Most of my mothering has come from Lynn or Mrs. Navarro…Not Lianne.”  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart.”  
“What’s there to be sorry about? Lynn is awesome and fun, and Mrs. Navarro is freaking amazing. I lucked out in the mom department.”

My phone rings and when I look at it it’s the Navarro house so I answer it.  
“Hello?”  
“Hola mi dulce niña.” (Hello my sweet girl.)  
“Hola Abuelita.” (Hello Grandma.)  
“¿Vas a ir a Logan's hoy?” (Are you going to Logan’s today?)  
“Si.” (Yes.)  
“¿Puedes llevarte a Eli contigo? El esta aburrido.” (Can you take Eli with you? He’s bored.)  
“Estoy seguro de que tiene amigos con los que podría salir.” (I’m sure he has friends he could hang out with.)  
“Sus amigos son un problema. Por favor, Veronica. ¿Para mi?” (His friends are all trouble. Please, Veronica. For me?)  
I sigh heavily and say:  
“Let me talk to him.”  
I hear the phone being passed over and then Weevil’s voice saying:  
“I don’t need your pity, Mars.”  
“Oh, shut up. It’s not pity. Get your swimsuit and be at my house in 20 minutes.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
I hang up and shake my head at Norris.  
“Weevil’s joining us?”  
“I can’t say no to Mrs. Navarro.”

We leave Norris’s house and walk the few blocks to my house. When we get there, I leave Norris downstairs with Dad while I run upstairs to get changed. I change into my new white and red striped halter bikini and a red sundress before washing my makeup off and putting on a pair of flip flops.

When I get back downstairs, Weevil has arrived…As has Don.   
“Wow, V. Abuelita said you changed your look, but damn. Sick of being Lilly’s dress-up doll, huh?”  
“Yeah…That’s exactly it, Weevs.”

Don walks over and kisses the top of my head before he says:  
“It’s nice to see you in something other than pyjamas.”  
“Hey…I was in mourning. I’m allowed to just wear pyjamas for two weeks if I want! They were new pyjamas everyday…it’s not like I was wearing the same thing the whole two weeks.”  
“Valid point. You’ll be home later? We had plans for pizza and the Dude.”  
“Don…How many times can we watch The Big Lebowski in a two week period?”  
“Lots. Hey…I’ll watch it all day every day. It’s the only thing that’s made you laugh for the past two weeks.”  
“I’ll let you know about tonight, okay?”  
“Yeah, okay.”

I kiss Dad’s cheek and say:  
“I’ll be home later…maybe. If Lynn doesn’t steal me.”  
“Yeah. Just call and let me know, okay?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
I take Norris’s hand and walk out of the house, Weevil following us. 

When we get outside, Norris pulls his hand from mine and steps away from me.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“You haven’t spoken to me in two weeks, and yet, you’ve been hanging out with him.”  
“I’ve been hanging out with Sacks and Cliff too.”  
“Cliff is like your uncle, and Sacks is Sacks.”  
“Don is like my irritating older brother. He’s not a threat to you.”  
“He doesn’t see you as a little sister.”  
“So? That doesn’t change how I feel about him.”

I step towards him and put my hands on his neck, running my thumbs along his jaw.  
“Don is not a threat to you. I told you, I’m yours.”  
“I don’t like him.”  
“Join the club. They meet on Tuesdays.”  
“You’re not funny.”  
“I’m hilarious…Norris, I love you. I’m not going anywhere.”  
“She used her words this time…amazing.”  
“Oh, shut up.”

We get in the car and get taken to Logan’s house. When we get there, Dick and Cassidy are already out by the pool. Dick looks at us when we walk up and he says:  
“Ronnie…You brought Weevil?”  
“Yeah. I brought my friend. Is that a problem?”  
“No. Of course not. Sorry, Ronnie.”  
“Who else is coming?”  
“Duncan and Meg. I don’t know if anyone else is coming.”

I turn and look at Norris. He reaches out for me and rubs my arms as he says:  
“It’s okay, baby.”  
“I don’t want to be near Duncan…I’m not ready. Can we go, please?”  
“If that’s what you want.”  
“I’m just not ready.”  
“I’m right here with you. Everything will be okay. If you want to stay, I won’t leave your side.”  
“Fine…But we can go if I decide I want to go, right?”  
“Of course.”

He takes my hand and pulls me over to one of the lounge chairs before sitting down and pulling me down onto his lap. As Duncan and Meg walk into the pool area, Norris whispers in my ear:  
“Breathe…I have you. Everything is okay. I love you.”


	9. Nine

I take a deep breath as Meg and Duncan walk over. Meg sits on the chair with us and wraps her arms around me before saying:  
“Veronica…I’m so sorry. Did you know your mom and Mr. Kane were having an affair?”  
“Meg…we all knew. Me, Dad, Celeste, Duncan, Lilly…all of us. They didn’t try to hide it.”  
“Really? Duncan said he didn’t know.”  
“Meg…They had been sleeping together since they were in high school. It wasn’t a secret. Here…let me demonstrate.”

I move my face away from her and yell:  
“Cassidy!”  
“Yeah?”  
“How old were you the first time you found out Lianne and Jake were fucking?”  
“Like…five? I walked in on them. I think I’m still traumatized.”  
“And where were they when you walked in on them?”  
“The Kane family kitchen.”  
“And why were you there?”  
“We were all there…it was a Christmas party, or an anniversary party…Something like that.”

Meg says:  
“Wow…So the 09ers knew? But other people didn’t.”  
I say:  
“Weevil?”  
He laughs and says:  
“I was seven when I caught them fucking in the bathroom at the soccer field. Veronica and Lilly were at soccer practice and Duncan was sitting in the stands by himself.”

I shake my head and say:  
“Anyone connected to either family knew. It wasn’t a secret. All of Dad’s deputies knew, Vinnie Van Lowe knew, teachers at school…Everyone knew Meg…My concern after the crash was strangers finding out…The gossip in the corners about who was really my dad. That’s what I couldn’t handle.”  
“Did your dad do a paternity test?”  
“Yeah. We got the results this morning.”  
“And?”  
“Apparently, my snark and sass are naturally inherited Mars family traits. I’m not Jake’s. Thank fucking god.”

Duncan looks at me and says:  
“What the fuck is wrong with you? He’s dead. My dad is dead.”  
“So’s my mom. Duncan. I’m not trivializing this. I just don’t see the reason to lie anymore.”

I get up and walk over to him. When I get to him I say:  
“They hurt us, Duncan. They didn’t even care enough about us to stop when we begged them to. You don’t have to protect them anymore.”  
“I don’t give a shit about protecting your whore mother. I’m trying to protect my dad’s reputation. His legacy.”  
“You are his legacy! It’s intact and not in need of protection. You don’t have to defend him anymore! He was a cheating asshole who cared more about a drunken whore than about his own children!”

Duncan’s face changes and Logan and I both say:  
“Shit.”  
I duck out of the way when Duncan swings a fist at me. Dick, Cassidy, Norris, and Weevil all move towards us.  
“Do not touch him! He’s having an episode. Just leave him.”  
Norris says:  
“He’s going to hurt you.”  
“I can take it. Logan, call Celeste.”

I don’t duck quick enough to miss the next fist and it hits me in the jaw.  
“Ouch, DK.”   
Norris and Weevil both growl and step closer.  
“Back the fuck up. Both of you.”

I duck the next two swings but then he leaps at me, pushing me to the ground with his hands around my throat.  
“Sorry, Duncan.”  
I knee him in the crotch, and although his face doesn’t register the pain, his lower body moves away from mine enough that I can pull my knees up to my chest and press my feet to his abdomen before pushing out with all my strength. It’s enough force that we flip over. He’s still got his hands around my throat, but now I’m straddling him as he lays on the ground. I punch him in the ribs under his arms, both sides at once, and he releases my throat.

“Dick, Cassidy? Can you guys come to hold him down? Do not hurt him. Once the episode is over, he’ll become completely docile, almost comatose. He won’t remember hurting me.”

They come over and Cassidy holds Duncan’s arms, and Dick sits on Duncan’s legs before I stand up and move away from them.  
“Logan? Is Celeste coming?”  
“Yeah. She’s bringing Clarence.”  
“Good.”  
Lynn walks out of the house then with a kitchen towel full of ice and hands it to me.  
“For your jaw, sweetheart.”  
“Thanks.”  
She then hands me a glass and says:  
“For your nerves.”  
“Thank you, Lynn.”  
I drink the gin in two swallows and hand the glass back to her.  
“Put the ice on your face, Veronica.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

I turn to face Norris and Dick says:  
“Uh, Ronnie?”  
I look at him and see that Duncan is no longer fighting them.  
“Let him go.”  
I walk over and help Duncan up.  
“What happened, Ronnie?”  
“Have you been taking your pills, Duncan?”  
“No.”  
“Does your mom know you haven’t been taking them?”  
“No. Did I have an episode? Did I hurt you?”  
“You only landed a single punch. I’m good. No glass jaw here.”  
“I’m sorry…”  
“I’m fine, Duncan. Your mom is on her way.”  
“She’s going to make me go back on the pills. I just want to be normal. I don’t want to have to take pills every damn day.”  
“Duncan…There is no shame in taking medication to correct issues. You have type four epilepsy. Without your pills, you have episodes…violent ones. And then you can’t remember what happened afterwards. Taking your pill every day helps you be your normal self. There’s no shame in that. You need to take your pill. No more of this stopping it on your own crap.”

I feel Celeste walk up behind me and she says:  
“Veronica’s right, dear. There’s no shame in needing medication.”  
She turns me around so I’m facing her and pulls the ice off of my jaw.  
“You let him hit you?”  
“The guys distracted me. I wasn’t quick enough to miss that swing. I’m fine, thanks for asking.”  
“What are you going to tell Keith when he asks?”  
“I’ll tell him Clarence got a lucky hit in during an impromptu training session.”  
“Good girl.”

Clarence says from behind me:  
“Speaking of which, if you have rejoined the land of the living, I expect to see you at training tomorrow.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“And clearly we need to recruit some younger, faster attackers.”  
“Don too old and slow, Clarence?”  
“Don, Cliff, Keith, Vinnie…yeah. And then we have Sacks who looks like he’s going to cry every time I ask him to hit you.”  
“Yeah, not sure if that’s because he’s worried about hurting me or if he’s scared I’m going to hurt him…”  
“Probably both.”  
“You should talk to the Reaper. Maybe the PCHers would be interested in trying to beat up the sheriff’s daughter.”  
“Good call. That would give you a chance to practice in a group setting too. I heard you say that the guys distracted you.”  
“Damn overprotective boys.”

Clarence laughs and guides Duncan to the driveway. Celeste looks at me and says:  
“Thank you, Veronica. I know you could have hurt him badly if you had wanted.”  
“He will have some bruises, Celeste. I didn’t have a choice.”  
“I know. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”

As Celeste walks away, Norris touches my arm and I turn around to face him. He says:  
“That was not kickboxing.”  
“I call it kickboxing to simplify things. Dad wanted me to take self-defence classes because I’m tiny. But because I’m tiny, none of the classes would take me. So Clarence agreed to teach me privately. He teaches me everything, gets guys to come in to try to attack me. Sacks hates it but it’s one of Don’s favourite activities.”  
“Does it make me a bad boyfriend that I’d like to spar with you?”  
“No. And you’re welcome to. But this? This was me holding back. I don’t hold back in training. Last time Vinnie was the attacker, I hospitalized him.”

He stares at me for a second, then pulls me to him and kisses me. When I pull away, I say:  
“What was that for?”  
“You’re amazing.”  
“Duh.”  
I wink at him and turn around to face the rest of the guys.  
“I thought we were all here to swim?”

I take my sundress off and put it on the chair with Meg. I pull Meg up and say:  
“Come on. Come swim. Duncan’s fine.”  
She takes her dress off and we both get in the pool.


	10. Not a real chapter

This story will get updated at some point guys. I haven't forgotten it, just completely lost what I had in mind for it. You know I love Norris and Veronica, so I promise it won't sit unfinished forever!


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hopefully, I can be slightly consistent with the updates now. I think I'm back on track.

A week after Duncan’s episode, school starts. Duncan and Lilly are both missing on the first day, but we all assume they just chose not to come. After all, Lilly’s always done exactly what she wanted and the first day of school is kind of pointless. 

After school Norris, Weevil, and I go to my training session with Clarence. They have both been coming with me since the incident at Logan’s, and they don’t know it yet, but Clarence is going to let them try to attack me today.

When we get to Kane Software we bypass the security desk and head down to the basement. We separate briefly to go into the bathrooms to change into workout clothes, then walk into the training room together. When we get inside Clarence isn’t there yet, so I quickly kiss Norris and say:  
“Just so you know, I love you.”  
“I love you too. Should I be scared?”

Clarence walks in then and says:  
“Yes, Norris. You should be. You and Eli will be Veronica’s attackers today. But before we start, you all should know, Celeste has decided to move to the Napa house, and Duncan and Lilly have gone with her.”  
Weevil says:  
“Oh, what a loss.”  
I smack him and say:  
“They aren’t coming back?”  
“No. Celeste is selling the house here.”  
“Lilly and Duncan didn’t even say goodbye.”  
“Celeste didn’t let them tell anyone. Logan and Meg are going to be blind-sided too.”

We’re all quiet for a moment and then Clarence says:  
“Let’s get started. Who is attacking first?”  
As I watch, Norris and Weevil look at each other and nod before Norris says:  
“We’re going to attack together.”  
I shake my head and laugh as I say:  
“Chicken-shits.”  
Clarence nods and the boys attack. I have them both on the ground groaning before Clarence can tell me to go easy. I hold out my hand for Weevil and he takes it, standing up quickly before I do the same for Norris. He pulls me down onto the ground next to him and says:  
“Loving you is dangerous.”  
“Yup. But you were warned.”  
“That I was.”

Weevil helps me up and I waggle my eyebrows at him and say:  
“Wanna go again?”  
“Yeah. Try not to break me. I have a date tonight.”  
“A date? With a girl? Anyone, I know?”  
“Yeah, like I’d tell you.”  
“What am I gonna do?”  
“Tell her all my deep, dark secrets and scare her off.”  
“That doesn’t sound like me.”  
“Yeah, I’m not risking it. We doing this or what?”  
“You’re the attacker, Weevs. I’m waiting on you.”

He rushes at me, trying to knock me off my feet, but I pivot and bend down, launching him over my shoulder. When he hits the ground he moans and taps the floor.  
“I’m out. I surrender.”  
As I hold my hand out to help him up I’m grabbed from behind. I kick out and hook my foot around his leg, causing him to fall backward so I end up on top of him. I elbow him in the ribs and twist when he lets go of me so I’m facing him. I straddle him and say:  
“You give up?”  
“If I say no are you going to stay there?”  
“No.”  
“Yeah, I give up. I think I’m done getting beaten up by my pocket-sized girlfriend.”  
I shake my head and quickly kiss him before standing up and saying:  
“Clarence, you gotta get me tougher opponents.”  
“Well, Liam Fitzpatrick and Danny Boyd said they’d be interested.”

Weevil sits up and says:  
“Hell no. They aren’t touching her.”  
I look at him questioningly and say:  
“Why not?”  
“They are methed up lunatics who hate your father.”  
“But Clarence would be right here. He wouldn’t let them hurt me.”  
“No.”  
“Weevil, I love you. You are one of my best friends. But you don’t get a say in who helps me train.”  
“Liam doesn’t feel pain, Veronica. You won’t be able to stop him.”

Clarence clears his throat and says:  
“I think Veronica will be just fine. You worry too much.”  
“Besides, I’m going to have less time for training once pep squad starts next week, so I need to make the most of it.”  
“You’ll only be available Wednesdays after school and Saturdays, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“We’ll make it work. Go get cleaned up and go home, kids.”  
“Yes, sir.”

I help Norris up and say:  
“You’re coming over tonight, right? Dad’s working overnight.”  
“Then there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”  
Weevil says:  
“The sheriff is working overnight? He’s not worried about leaving you alone?”  
“He was…This is the first time he’s worked at night since Mom died. We have to get back to normal at some point.”  
“And he’s okay with Norris coming over?”  
“Yeah. He likes Norris. Thinks he’s a good influence on me.”

We all head out to the hallway and go into the bathrooms to change. While I’m doing up my jeans before I have my shirt on, the door opens and Weevil walks in.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Break up with Norris, Veronica.”  
“Why the hell would I do that?”  
“He’s not who you belong with.”  
“Oh yeah? Who do I belong with?”  
“Me.”  
I roll my eyes and pull my shirt on before saying:  
“I love Norris.”  
“He’s your first boyfriend. You don’t know how you actually feel about him.”  
“Yes, that’s the way to get me to agree to dump the guy I love and date you…Patronize me. Fuck off, Weevil.”  
“Veronica, I love you.”  
“You are one of my best friends, Weevil, so listen very carefully. I love Norris. I will not break up with Norris to date you. I love you, but not like that.”

He shakes his head at me and turns around before storming out of the bathroom. As he storms out he shoves past Norris who walks into the bathroom and wraps his arms around me.  
“Why are you crying, Veronica?”  
“I’m just…confused. Can we go home?”  
“What did Weevil do?”  
“Nothing. It’s fine, Norris.”  
“What did he do?”  
“New leaf, remember, my love?”  
“Tell me, Veronica.”  
“He told me to break up with you. That I don’t belong with you.”  
“Who does he think you belong with?”  
“Him.”  
“And what did you say?”  
“That I love you and I’d never break up with you for him. That I love him, but not like that.”  
“Okay. Let’s go home.”  
I put my hand on his cheek and kiss him, deepening the kiss when he tries to move away. When I finally pull back I say:  
“I love you. I’m yours. I’m not leaving you for anyone. You know that, right?”  
“Yeah. I know.”


End file.
